Arkham Asylum: Life Is A Game
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: What happens when Batman dies at the end of Arkham City and finds out his life is just a game? Find it as Batman restarts at the Asylum. Can he win! Part 1-of-3 stories. Will be harem later on. Batman/Oracle/Ivy with hints of Batman/Harley


Hey everyone! BlueInfernoX here! This is one of two 'Life is a Game' fics I will be writing but they are unrelated to _both _RebukeX7 and 117Jorn's series, although they where inspired by them.

"_What's the other Blue?"_

Glad you asked Pool. The other one is…

**MORTAL KOMBAT! (KOMBAT! Kombat! Kombat. Kombat…)**

Ah, you've gotta love echo's.

"_True. So, Blue, why are you doing a Batman LIAG? I mean, it could be awesome, and it's a harem but why?"_

Simple. When you ask me who deserves a harem two names appear to the answer of the question; Spider-Man/ Peter Parker and Harry Potter because of their hard lives. But if you ask me who _would_ have a harem one name appears, which also appears with the other one. Batman.

"_Why?"_

Because he's the God dame Batman!

"_True dat."_

Now, here is a LIAG story about Batman going through the Arkham's! There's a thing about this story. Like my 'Rosario Neo Decade' story this one will be split into three. First is 'Arkham Asylum: Life is a Game'. Then there's 'Arkham City: Life is a Sequel'. And the third, and last one, is my own Arkham adventure; 'Arkham Gotham: Life is a Trilogy'!

"_So you're finishing the story differently than what is already there?"_

Yep. Oh, and I need to say this. THIS STORY IS UNRELATED TO REBUKEX7'S LIAG SERIES! THIS IS AN INDEPENDENT STORY! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Arkham series.

"Talking"

**Level System**

"'_God' talking_

* * *

**Batman: Arkham Asylum**

**Life is a Game**

**Chapter 1: Game Over, Restart?**

* * *

(Location: Under the Arkham City Theatre- After the battle with Clayface)

The night was dark. A man with a vial of some strange blue substance in his hand and dressed in an armoured suit resembling a bat stood victorious. Batman stood there, having defeated not only Clayface but the Joker to as well as curing himself of the Titan Virus inside himself. But now, he was faced with a dilemma. Should he give Joker the antidote?

"Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery." The bat said solemnly "People die. I stop you. And you just break out and do it again."

The Dark Knight's fist tightened around the vile as Joker laughed, and then coughed, still out of sight

"Think of it as a running gag!" Joker called as he ran towards Batman and was about to stab him with a knife.

"AH!" Batman gasped, but only a gurgling noise was heard.

You're probably wondering why there was a gurgling noise when he tried to talk?

You see, unfortunately for him, the Caped Crusader chose that moment to turn around and the blade was imbedded into his neck instead of his arm. The Worlds Greatest Detective gasped as his thought was filled with blood and he dropped the vile in his hand

"NO!" Joker yelled as Batman dell to the ground and the clown bent down over the pile of spilled liquid.

He tried to scoop it up into his mouth but it just ran through his fingers. He then looked to the bat and fell to his back and they both began to pant as they drew their last breaths…

* * *

(Location: ? ? ?)

Batman groaned as he opened his eyes. Looking around all he saw was blinding light. Slowly he stood up and looked around, only to see a small television connected to what looked like an Xbox. Walking over to it the detective picked up the control which somehow caused the screen to turn on. It showed his symbol with several options as well as the words 'GAME OVER' in blood-red 'Curious. Is this some magic realm I have been called to?' Batman thought as he looked at the different options. There where three different options; 'Current Level', 'Story Recap' and 'Achievements'. The first thing he did was select 'Current Level'. Words began to appear on the screen

**Character: Batman**

**Level: 35**

**Stats:**

**Combo: Level 5**

**Speed: Level 4**

**Recovery: 5 out of 10**

**Health: 4 out of 10**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 6 out of 8**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 5 out of 8**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 3 out of 8**

**Element Shielding (Reduce damage caused from element attacks [E.G: Mr Freeze Ice Gun]): Unavailable (Must Max out Physical Shielding)**

**Energy Shielding (Reduce damage caused from energy projectiles [E.G: Heat Vision/ Lantern Ring Energies/ Sonic Bursts]): Unavailable (Must max out Knife Shielding)**

**Magic Shielding (Reduce damage caused by Magic): Unavailable (Must max out Bullet Shielding)**

**Weapons: (Gadget: Upgrade Level)**

**Batarang: 1 out of 3**

**Remote-Control Batarang: 1 out of 2**

**Bat-Claw: 2 out of 4**

**Cryptographic Sequencer: 1 out of 3**

**Explosive Gel: 1 out of 3**

**Line Launcher: 1 out of 4**

**Remote Electric Charge: 1 out of 5**

**Disruptor: 1 out of 4**

**Freeze Grenades: 1 out of 2**

The Caped Crusader raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, even though he fought as hard as he could he wasn't even scratching the surface of his potential. He then selected 'Achievements' and new words appeared on the screen

**I will survive (Survived Joe Chill murdering your parents): + 1000**

**Batman Begins (Be trained by the League of Shadows): + 1000**

**The Dark Knight (Become Batman): +1000**

**The Dynamic Duo MK1 (Adopt Richard Grayson and let him become Robin): +500**

**Justice Among Us (Join the Justice League): +500**

**Dark Princess (Inspire Barbra Gordon to become Batgirl): +500**

**Nightwing Rises (Allow Robin I to become Nightwing): +500**

**The Hunt Begins (Allow ****Helena Bertinelli) +500**

**Double Trouble (Adopt Jason Todd and let him take the mantle of Robin): +500**

**Mark 3 (Let Tim Drake become Robin III): +500**

**Spoilers (Let Stephaney Brown become Spoiler): +500**

**Dark Princess Rises (Allow Cassandra Cain to become Batgirl II): +500**

**Titan Rampage (Stop Joker's Plot in Arkham Asylum): +1000**

**Protector of Gotham (Stop Protocol 10): +1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Joke's on you (Cause the creation of the Joker): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Death in the Family (Jason Todd dies against the Joker): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) ****The Killing Joke (Barbra Gordon lots the use of her legs): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Rise of the Red Hood (Allow Jason Todd to become the insane Red Hood): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) No remorse (Do not help any rouges reform): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Stay (Do not help Poison Ivy in Arkham Asylum): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Double Bomb (Let Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghaul die): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Lost Love (Let Talia Al Ghaul die): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Last Laugh (Let Joker die): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Hush Little Baby (Cause Harley Quinn to have a stillbirth): -2000**

**Total= -6000**

The total caused the Caped Crusader's eyes to widen. No way! After all the good he's done… he… he has only caused things to get worse…

"_Do you see now Bruce?"_ a disembodied voice asked

"Who's there?!" Batman yelled, looking around in shock

"_The _only_ person who can help you now." _The disembodied voice said as partials of blue energy quickly gathered together and formed a body. It was a human male, about 17, but he was _anything_ like a normal human teen. He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood-red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers. _"My name is Blue Inferno, nice to meet you."_

"What are you, some form of mage?"

"_Kinda, World's Greatest Detective."_ The teen smirked _"I'm more like a God, and I don't mean that in an egotistical way but literally, I'm a kind of God."_

"Explain." The Dark Knight said, intensifying his glare causing the 'god' to take a step back and start sweating

"_Okay, now I know how it feels to be that scared."_ He muttered before sighing _"My world is… kinda like yours. Except there are no super-heroes or villains and no inter-dimensional problems every other month. But we _do_ have a strange form of power. Without our knowledge we create an entire new dimension with our imagination. And, because of this, a great evil is coming. I have not told this to my other warrior because you are one who can handle this. His fighting is fiercer but you are more calculated. I can not tell you the problem yet, and I can not help you because you are all ready surfactant. You are strong, fast and already know what you need to do. I need to stay behind and not only train Apollo but also help him along. I will tell you things that _have_ to happen in order for our victory."_

"What are you going to do?" Batman asked

"_Send you back to the beginning."_

"The beginning?" he asked in confusion and shock

"_Not all the way, back to when your world changed from a comic book to a game, when Joker took over Arkham."_

"My life was a comic book?"

_And now it's a game."_ Blue nodded _"That's why you're only Level 35 that is how much you've levelled up since your life turned. Now, Batman, Bruce, I need to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

"_You need to change."_ Blue explained _"You only care about vengeance, hatred and the darkness but not redemption. Sure, some people like Two-Face and Joker are impossible to help but there are some who can be helped if you help them, like Ivy or Harley. They just need help."_

"There criminals."

"_They are sick people!"_ Blue yelled

"That's why they're in Arkham."

"_Arkham. Right. That place has _NEVER _cured _ANYONE_ of _ANYTHING_! _EVER_! Catwoman, Ivy and Harley all have the possibility to have a new life, to be happy. And they can have that with you, if you let Bruce Wayne through more."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The moment you're parents died you were split in two, not like Dent but you have Wayne and the Bat. Wayne has _sympathy_! _He's_ the one who adopted Dick Grayson, the circus boy who lost his parents like he did! _He's_ the one who adopted Jason Todd to get him off the street and give him a loving family! _He's _the one who adopted Tim Drake after the death of his father! The _Bat's_ the one who goes out every night, forces Wayne away from happiness! _He's_ the one who brought Jason Todd into being Robin so he had a partner it _his_ war!"_

"What are you getting at?"

"_You need to let Wayne call the shots sometimes, use the sympathy you had for the homeless and poor people when your parents where alive! You can never be the _HERO_ your city needs till the two become one!"_ the 'god' then threw off his jacket _"And if I have to force that to happen? Then so be it."_

"I'm a master in almost every martial arts style in the world. You can't beat me in a fight."

"_But _I_ am a fucking _GOD_ and you're a man dressed as a _BAT_. I win." _Blue said before he pointed at Batman with both hands, blue energy _surrounding them. Suddenly a glowing blue Bruce Wayne appeared next to him "This is who you would have been if Gotham had no super-criminals and your parents where never born. A good man who helps people and women freely share. His worlds Pamela Islay, __Harleen Quinzel __and Selene Kyle willing share him and are all planning on getting married. He has helped the GCPD get better equipment in order to fight crime as well as reduce poverty and homelessness to nearly 0%."_ The 'god then clapped his hands together and 'Bruce' turned into blue energy that surrounded Batman

"What are you doing?!" Batman yelled as he got into a fighting position

"_Making you the hero you need to be. Making you whole. Making the _Bat_ and _Wayne **ONE**_!" _and with that the blue energy entered Batman and the Caped Crusader disappear.

"_You sure that was a smart move X?"_ Deadpool asked as he appeared next to Blue Inferno

"_Best thing I could do for him Pool."_ Blue replied _"If I had returned him the way he was then it would only repeat itself. He would die and the hero I _really_ need would be hard to deal with and useless."_

"_And a psychopath."_

"_And a psychopath."_

"_I just realized something Blue!"_

"_What is it Pool?"_

"_You did this out-of-order."_

"_What do ya mean?"_

"_Technically _I'm_ still in 'Tainted Web'."_

"_Meh, let's just call it Time-Distortion."_

"_Sure."_

"_Wait a second."_ Blue said as he realised something and turned to Deadpool with a glare _"Aren't you suppose to be with Apollo?"_

"_Erm…" _Deadpool said before he teleported away, technically running away through dimensions

"_Wade come back, I just want to kill you!"_ Blue's voice followed him as the Merc with a Mouth continued running…

* * *

(Location: Time. With Batman)

The Caped Crusader felt himself falling. He felt his mind and that of the other Bruce Wayne merge, their personalities becoming one. And his resolve sharpened. He was given a second chance, sure it was now a game, but he didn't mind. This time would be different. This time he would win.

He felt his costume change back into the one who wore when he fought through Arkham Asylum. He then noticed that his buckle was slightly different. It was now bat shaped with what looked like a screen in the middle, pulling it out he saw that it was a folded up touch screen mobile phone (Cell phone). It opened up at the left wing so it was two sideways bats. He looked at the screen only to see it was his stats, except they had changed.

**Character: Batman**

**Level: 1**

**Stats:**

**Combo: Level 1**

**Speed: Level 1**

**Recovery: 1 out of 10**

**Health: 1 out of 10**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 1 out of 8**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 1 out of 8**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 1 out of 8**

**Element Shielding (Reduce damage caused from element attacks [E.G: Mr Freeze Ice Gun]): Unavailable (Must Max out Physical Shielding)**

**Energy Shielding (Reduce damage caused from energy projectiles [E.G: Heat Vision/ Lantern Ring Energies/ Sonic Bursts]): Unavailable (Must max out Knife Shielding)**

**Magic Shielding (Reduce damage caused by Magic): Unavailable (Must max out Bullet Shielding)**

**Weapons: (Gadget: Upgrade Level)**

**Batarang: 1 out of 3**

**Bat-Claw: 1 out of 4**

**Cryptographic Sequencer: 1 out of 3**

It was understandable that they had decreased, he was going back in time, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. That was when he noticed something. There was a small icon at the bottom. It looked like a small medal. Wondering what it was he decided to press it. New information appeared on the screen.

**Achievement Unlocked: Restart (Restart the game): +500**

**Total: 0**

The World's Greatest Detective was confused for a second before he realised all the points he both gained and lost during the Arkham Events. He then saw another option; it had a silhouette of his costume. This one seemed the odd so he selected it. The screen changed to show his current costume but there where the words 'New Costume(s) Unlocked' flashing at the bottom. After pressing it the screen changed to show two new costumes. One was an armoured version of his current suit while the other looked like a cross between his costume and Spawn.

**New Costume(s) Unlocked:**

**Armoured Asylum Batman: (Normal stats/ Equipped Stats)**

**Combo: Level 1/ Level 3**

**Speed: Level 1/ Level 2**

**Recovery: 1 out of 10/ 3 out of 10**

**Health: 1 out of 10/ 3 out of 10**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 1 out of 8/ 5 out of 10**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 1 out of 8/ 5 out of 10**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 1 out of 8/ 5 out of 10**

**Suit Exclusive Ability: This costume comes with the ability to hack computers faster thanks to its advanced tech.**

That SEA, as he decided to name it, seemed useful. Especially when Arkham City was built. Batman then scrolled down to see the other costume.

**Spawn Batman: (Normal stats/ Equipped Status)**

**Combo: Level 1/ Level 2**

**Speed: Level 1/ Level 2**

**Recovery: 1 out of 10/ 3 out of 10**

**Health: 1 out of 10/ 5 out of 10**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 1 out of 8/ 3 out of 10**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 1 out of 8/ 3 out of 10**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 1 out of 8/ 3 out of 10**

**Suit exclusive ability: The Spawn Batman costumes give the ability to recover health without needing EXP. However, while healing Spawn Batman is unable to use any quick-tap gadgets. (Meaning you have to aim them.)**

This caused Batman to raise his eyebrow. It looked like he could alter his suit whenever he wanted with this device depending on what was happening. He closed it and reattached it to his belt, before blinking. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the Bat-Mobile with a tied up Joker next to him. He was near the gates of Arkham Asylum and the side of his mouth, the side that the Joker could not see, twitched into a smile for a second. He was ready to play…

* * *

And done! Sorry this took so long, it was harder to do then I thought it would.

"_Hey Blue, I'm curious, why are you doing both of these LIAG's? And why for these two series?"_

That's simple. They are already connected.

"_What do ya mean?"_

MK Vs DC of course! These universes are connected by a unique tether of reality, if I travelled to one world and did this but didn't go to the other existence itself could collapse!

"_You just want to do a credible cross-over between the two of them later. Don't ya?"_

(Heavy sigh) Yes.

"_Know it. So, Blue, who's in the harem?"_

Well, I've not hade my final decision yet. The harem as it stands: Oracle/ Barbra Gordon, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Talia Al Ghaul (They where actually in the games one way or another so I have to include them, plus they've all kinda shown some form of feelings for Bat's in the part). There will be others; I am thinking about using Huntress, Black Canary and Zatana but I am not 100% sure. Please send in who you think should be in the harem through review or PM.

"_Yea, who should be part of Bat's Bat-love-Mobile?"_

Wade. Don't make me hurt you. Well, see you all next time!

"_Glad I got out of _that_ beating."_

Oh, yea, I was supposed to be kicking your ass!

"_Fuck."_ (Runs away, with me hot on his heals holding a sword of blue fire)


End file.
